


and he will remember this for her

by smilejollyroger



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Dismemberment, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gore, Knifeplay, Major character death - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers, autocannibalism, sanity slippage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilejollyroger/pseuds/smilejollyroger
Summary: as she had done for him.TO ALL READERS: IN THIS FIC, 9S IS A VERY PROBLEMATIC FELLOW WHO DEALS WITH THINGS IN VERY PROBLEMATIC WAYS, AS SHOWN IN THE TAGS. PLEASE DO NOT READ IT IF YOU FEEL EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BIT UNCOMFORTABLE. THE AUTHOR WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY MENTAL TRAUMA THAT OCCURS IF THIS WARNING IS NOT HEEDED. PLEASE ALSO HEED THE SPOILER TAG.





	and he will remember this for her

**Author's Note:**

> As stated before, any mental trauma that occurs from here on is out of the author's hands.

Layers upon layers of wires encased in membranes. That’s what 9S sees as he digs his fingers into the incision and spreads it. 2B’s arm twitches in his grasp as he continues his inspection; adjusting the position of his torch yields the tell-tale glint of metal. Keeping the torch aloft with his magnetic field, 9S reaches for his makeshift scalpel, a dagger he purchased in the Resistance camp, and slices vees into each end of the incision long enough to peel the synthetic flesh back.

Blood drips down onto his bare thighs; his uniform’s in a corner, away from the mess. 2B’s clothes too. There can’t be any evidence. It’s a small building they’re in, a ramshackle apartment in a quiet sector with very few machines. The machines are neutral too, busy minding their own business, so they won’t be disturbed. With Pod 042 incapacitated (153 helped), YoRHa won’t disturb them either. For a long while, at least.

It’s probably a good idea to silence 2B since she could shout for help while he turns her flesh inside-out, but he’s drunk on every bitten-off gasp, every hiss that manages to escape her facade of iron control. It’s her resistance (he overrode her locomotion centres but left her touch sensors intact), and he relishes tearing it down.

Using the end of the dagger, 9S gently teases wires aside to reveal the servomechanism beneath. Durable, yet delicate, it’s integral to the fast reflexes androids of her calibre capitalize on. He pulls up his scanner programs and runs them along every plane of that mechanism he can see, cutting more of 2B’s flesh off to make room. Nudging the dagger into the seam running the length of the servo, he pops it open and takes scans of the inside, altering his grip on 2B’s arm to compensate for how slippery it’s getting. 9S moves onto her hand next, prying each joint apart and scanning it; a jolt of glee rips through him at the shout he elicits when he twists the dagger into her wrist, popping it right off its socket. He removes the dagger and turns to face 2B, his tongue flicking out at the wound; 2B bites her lip in an effort to remain quiet and he laves harder at it, even dipping the tip of his tongue in.

If hearing her voice, what little of it, brings 9S such highs, then her taste - of her skin, her blood - he’s _addicted_. Seeing her writhe in response as he works his tongue into the wound just makes it all the more exquisite to behold. To remember.

And he will remember this for her, as she had done for him.

He kisses this promise into her wrist before he moves to her elbow, her forearm in shambles behind him. Disassembling and scanning the joint is rote at this point; all he’s focused on is impressing 2B’s reactions into every facet of his personal data, her emotions rippling across the hacking connection as well. Her fear, of him and for him - she knows why he’s doing this. Her confusion at the pleasure she feels at his ministrations, in the pain he deals unto her. Her denial of that admission; he chuckles at how feeble it is. They both know he didn’t alter her pleasure centres at all.

Still, it puts distance between them, enough wiggle room for her base programming to keep flooding 2B with algorithms, warnings, orders about her job. Her mission. Her target. They stutter, lines of code derailing, when he drags a thin red line from her collar to her abdomen.

She can’t focus on that right now. She needs to focus on her leg, and how he carves reassurance into it - she did so well carrying their burden, even if she lost hope along the way. She can relax, let go. He’ll carry it for them both.

And she is letting go; whimpers she attempted to muffle rise to a keening wail while he savours the meat of her thigh. He shares a juicy piece with her as a reward.

The scanning programs running in the background, 9S accounts for all of 2B’s limbs, feeding her choice portions as he does. He doesn’t mind taking the time; physical damage sustained is not threatening as long as the black box remains intact. 153’s aid in masking their location also helps.


End file.
